


慰藉

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s14e19 Jack in the Box
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: 即使将Jack骗进了棺材，但与预想中的不一样，他们没有迎来疯狂的报复。拿非利男孩只是受伤地看了三人一眼，消失在原地。花了一些功夫，Sam找到了Jack的行踪，在报告未消气的Dean之前，他决定自己前去面对Jack。





	慰藉

**Author's Note:**

> S14E19伤害我太深了，原本策划写一篇黑化pwp来报社，但连续做了几次尝试后认命地发现我下不了手。于是成了这篇连恋爱感都很薄弱的单纯慰藉文，慰藉对象是我自己。  
> 我真的很爱Jack和Sam，希望他们能够幸福。

Sam赶来的时候，Jack缩在一个小角落中，他抱着膝盖淡淡地瞟了Sam一眼，然后又将视线漂浮在虚空。  
但至少没有离开。  
在这种情况下感觉到“松了口气”未免有点卑劣，但Sam胃部的灼烧还是因此垮了下来。他嘴角如抽搐般颤动许久，最后艰难地挤出一个讨好的笑容。  
他的努力成果未能映入Jack眼帘，Sam早已有了准备，倒也不十分失落。他小心翼翼地走了过去，试探性地坐在距离Jack半米远的地方。  
Jack没有看向Sam，但肩膀因他的靠近而僵硬。Sam瑟缩了一下，不敢再有动作，顿在原地偷偷打量着着Jack，直到感觉他渐渐放松了才小声地开口：“Jack…我……”  
开了口Sam才意识到自己并没有做好面对Jack的准备，与欺骗Jack时不同的未曾打好腹稿，他甚至不知从何开口。  
一句分量过轻的“对不起”不过是石沉大海，还不及Sam靠近所引起的波澜，Jack甚至连眼神都未曾施舍。  
Sam抽了抽鼻子，明白自己没有委屈的资格。他抬手去揉自己的鼻尖，盯着脚小心翼翼地开口：“我——”迟疑了片刻，Sam接道，“我和Dean都没有想要伤害你的意思，只是……”  
只是伤害已经达成。  
他哽咽了一下，强迫自己不再往这个方向思考下去，继续解释道：“你也知道，Dean刚失去了mom，很难做出理智的判断……”  
说话间Sam一直小心翼翼地观察着Jack的反应，见他依然不为所动，Sam自知语句的苍白。用力咬住口腔内侧的软肉，Sam狠下心来逼自己再次欺骗Jack：“他……Dean也没有将你一直关在那的打算，他只是需要一点时间来意识到你没有变坏。”  
Jack终是有了动静，他把自己搂得更紧，像只可怜的穿山甲一样缩成一团。是更为防备的姿态，Sam却知晓他内心有所触动。他明白自己应该趁热打铁，说些哄Jack开心的话，但是干涩的喉咙却不偏偏唱反调。  
他指尖在脖子上轻点，思考着顺心的话语。未等他想出一个诚实可靠的台词，便听见Jack说出了自那以后的第一句话：“那Sam是怎么想的呢？”  
Sam愣了神，他扭头看向Jack，见他还是那副模样，视线直直望着虚空，仿佛刚才的发言都是Sam的幻听。  
但他不能不把握住这个机会。Sam正欲回答，开口却又僵住。  
说起来，他到底是怎么想的呢？  
Sam无疑是相信Jack的。  
一直以来，他都是相信着Jack的。他有时会觉得拿非利男孩像极了过去的自己，只是比总是误入歧途的Sam更加积极阳光。Sam是羡慕着这样的Jack的，想要引导他走在向善的道路上，想要保护这个男孩。  
只是不知不觉地——  
不知不觉的？  
方才尚且纷乱的大脑变得一片空白，Sam迷茫地思考自己对Jack丧失信心的片段，却无法在虚空中找到立足点。  
“Sam？”迟迟等不到他的回答，Jack疑惑的视线就转了过来，Sam坠入一片纯洁无垢的蓝天之中。  
说起来，他一直是相信着Jack的。  
只是……  
Sam的嘴角颤抖着发不出声音，他捏了捏自己的鼻梁，将大脑从眩晕中解救出来，久久才疲惫地回应道：“我自然是相信你的。”  
Jack定定地看着Sam，而Sam却躲开了他的视线。  
说起来也可笑，明明是说着实话，他却比刚才编好话欺骗Jack更加心虚。明明是实话，却比谎言更加站不住脚。Sam不知如何解释为何他明明相信着Jack还要选择和Dean一起欺骗拿非利男孩。幸而Jack不曾问出，他只是沉默了许久，然后以开朗的声音道：“我知道了。”  
Sam望去时，只见到Jack毫无阴霾的纯粹笑颜——  
“太好了，Sam还相信着我。”  
只一瞬间，Sam被负罪感压垮了。他尝试半晌亦无法牵扯出一个安抚的笑容，索性放任自己的酸涩蔓延，任性地将拿非利男孩搂入自己怀中。  
“对不起……Jack，对不起……”  
他迟疑着想要将额头贴上Jack的，却被轻巧地错开。在Sam来得及品味失落之前，柔软的唇瓣贴上他酸涩的眼角。


End file.
